nightmare_at_charlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Rabbit
Charles Rabbit is the main titular antagonist of Nightmare at Charles, he is the primary mascot of "Charles' Pizza Zone" with the pizzeria being named after him. During the day he performs and interacts with the children who come and visit his place. But during the night, all of that changes when he is left to roam freely around Charles Pizza Zone until 6 AM. Like his friends, since he has a very glitchy night mode, he will try to force any human he sees after hours into a suit which will kill them instantly. Physical Appearance Charles is an orange animatronic rabbit with a lighter shade on his snout, stomach, and inside of his ears. He has a blocky snout with two pointy whiskers on both sides as well as a single bucked tooth on his upper and lower jaw. He sports pointy articulated ears that are capable of bending backwards and forwards, he also has two thin eyebrows with light green (Turquoise) eyes. He wears a dark blue bowtie with two implanted buttons on his chest and holds and Banjo instead of a guitar. Behavior On the first two nights, Charles will be deactivated and remain on the Show Stage, While Billy and Ashley roam the pizzeria. When he does start moving, he will move to the Workroom, then he will wander into the Dining Area staring into the camera, he will start to get closer to the player once he enters the Main Hallway, until approaching your doorway in the Hall Corner. If the player does not shut the door in time Charles will end their run with a jumpscare. Every time Charles moves, he admits this goofy, cartoony laugh that can be heard from far away and after he leaves the Hall Corner. Appearances Nightmare at Charles Charles Rabbit will be seen hunting the player down during Nights 3 and 7. However, upon beating Night 6. A news article will pop up revealing that the pizzeria caught fire during the night and every animatronic who was in the pizzeria burned down with it. If the player beats Night 7, they will get a cutscene showing Charles' current state, Burnt Charles. While the cutscene plays, the camera slowly slides to the right in a dark hallway eventually showing Charles and the damage he sustained after the fire and says the following line. Nightmare at Charles 2 After the events of the first game, the original animatronics were planned to be scrapped but were abandoned for reasons unknown. During the time the second pizzeria was being constructed and planned, the original models were discovered and a restoration was in the works. However, due to the amount of damage the animatronics sustained after the fire, the project was canceled and the old models were thrown into the Parts/Service room. Charles's previous form can be seen in the three end-of-night cutscenes as the player's point of view. As they progress through the game, the fate of the original Charles' Pizza Zone looms ahead. Charles was the only animatronic not damaged before the pizzeria caught fire, and Demon Rabbit staring at him as they all engulfed in flames. Trivia * Charles was the first character to be modeled by AndrewJohn100 * Charles is the only character in the franchise so far to have a voice. Gallery Nightmare at Charles Show stage 1.png|Charles on the Show Stage along with Billy and Ashley Show stage 5.png|Show Stage with everyone gone. Dining Area 2.png|Charles in the Dining Area Hallway 3.png|Charles in the Main Hallway Corner 2.png|Charles in the Hall Corner Corner 3.png|Charles in the Hall Corner (with Ashley) workroom 2.png|Charles in the Backstage Looking0000.png|Charles during the Cutscene Nightmare at Charles 2 Mask .png|Charles' point of view in the cutscenes 763.png|Charles' coding overlay Webp.net-gifmaker.gif|Charles' overlay glitching up during the third cutscene. Category:Characters Category:Animactronics